


Cute

by crazyness101



Category: Necessary Roughness
Genre: F/M, Nico Feels, Nico POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyness101/pseuds/crazyness101
Summary: A small one shot from Nico's point of view.
Relationships: Nico Careles/Danielle "Dani" Santino
Kudos: 5





	Cute

This is just a drabble fix that was in the back of my mind when I was re-watching the season on TV-dome. Set during the first episode. I don't own Necessary Roughness. Though I wish I did. As review is a good review, even flames. I don't care.

Nico POV:

I walked up Dani's pathway to her door with Zeno following behind me. TK had gone on a bender at a strip club and I was one the one to have to wake her up to talk him out, because he refused to deal with anyone else. Knocking on her door, I waited wondering if she would come or would she refuse. This wasn't normal for her; she hadn't ever dealt with someone of TK level before. When she opens the door she takes my breath away, looking sleep rumpled, and all thoughts of TK and other problems are gone. Only the need to take her upstairs and join her in bed remains.

"Nico" and reality intervenes. Getting her to agree to deal with TK was easier than expected, her only problems was her kids and with Zeno here he could watch them and problem gone. Now to get to Atlantic City, hope she's not scared of heights.

"Don't worries Zeno has a degree in early childhood development."

"Really?"

"No" she was so adorable when she believed me about Zeno, and here I thought that doctors were supposed to be smart. Still at least she's cute.


End file.
